


Dance With Me

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Dance With Me

 

46.  _“Dance with me”_

76.  _“You’re not alone”_

Joaquin had expected a lot of things when the Whyte Wyrm reopened after the Serpents finally got it back at the beginning of fall. He had expected to meet all of the other Serpents, he had expected to play pool and darts with his friends, had expected to get Tequila shots on the house from Toni, hell he had even expected that Archie Andrews would perform on stage after he and his dad had helped the Serpents so much.

But what Joaquin had not expected was to find Kevin Keller sitting at the bar, a drink in hand and staring sadly into space. Joaquin had seen him on several occasions since his return to Riverdale, but they had never really talked, just a quick hello an that was it. Joaquin would have liked to get close with Kevin again, but Kevin had apparently moved on. He was dating Moose now. They weren’t official yet, but Joaquin had seen it immediately, the way they were looking at each other and standing a tad too close to just be friends.

It had hurt, but Joaquin had decided to let it go. Kevin deserved to be happy, and Joaquin knew that he had fucked up. He had lied to Kevin, had kept too many things from him and then had left him, leaving Riverdale for what he had thought forever. It was only fair that Kevin had moved on.

But Kevin didn’t look happy tonight. Joaquin contemplated to walk the other way, but he felt the need to make sure that Kevin was ok and so he slid on the bar stool next to his ex-boyfriend.  
  
“Hey Preppy.”

Kevin looked at him in surprise. “Joaquin…um hey.”  
  
Toni came over and just as Joaquin had expected placed a tequila shot in front of him.  
  
Kevin addressed her:“Toni, can I have one of those too please?”  
  
She eyed him warily: “I think you had enough sweetie. Don’t want you to be hungover tomorrow. You can have a diet coke.”  
  
Joaquin leaned closer to Kevin. “Are you ok? You seem to be upset. And trying to get drunk.”  
  
Kevin let out a sad little laugh. “No, I am definitely not ok.”  
  
Joaquin was waiting for Kevin to continue but nothing came, and so he nudged him again: “Do you want to tell me about it?”  
  
“Why would you want to listen?”  
  
“Because you’re here and I am here, and I would feel bad to just leave you sitting here looking so sad.”  
  
Kevin sighed and looked at Joaquin inquiringly as if checking whether Joaquin was making fun of him. But he seemed to like what he saw because he went on:

“I feel like I am cursed or something. All I ever asked for was to have a sweet boyfriend. But of course, once I got my first boyfriend, I chose a guy who was involved in some murder mystery and who had to leave town. Just my luck. And now I have my second boyfriend, and he doesn’t even want to hold my hand in public, because that is too gay for his taste. I am so sick of this. Why is this always happening to me? Will I ever have a normal relationship? Who am I kidding!? Probably not. Maybe that’s just my fate, being alone.”

It was a typical dramatic Kevin Keller speech, and under other circumstances, Joaquin would have teased him about it, but he could tell that Kevin really meant what he said. That he was really agitated. And Joaquin wanted to help him.  
  
“ _ **You’re not alone.**_  I am here, and I will always be here when you need me. I am so sorry Kevin…for everything I did to you. That’s the biggest regret of my life.”  
  
“You know what? It’s ok. Honestly, I talked to Fangs and FP about it, and I know that you didn’t have a choice. Thank you for apologizing though.”  
  
They both nodded thoughtfully and didn’t really know what to say, both averting their gaze to stare at their drinks.  
  
Archie got back on the stage at that moment and started to play a slow song on his guitar. And Joaquin did another thing he surely hadn’t expected to do tonight. He got up, took Kevin’s hand in his, pulling the other boy from the bar stool and said: “Come on, Kevin.  _ **Dance with me.**_ ”  
  
There was a short moment in which Kevin looked at him perplexedly, but then he squeezed Joaquin’s hand and let himself be pulled onto the dancefloor, where other couples were already gathering too.  
  
They started to dance, smiling at each other and it almost made Joaquin laugh how unreal the situation was. But it felt so good to be back in Kevin’s arms, and he certainly wasn’t going to question this.  
  
“Why are you doing this, Joaquin? Why are you so nice to me?”  
  
“What kind of question is that? Because I care about you, of course, you idiot. I couldn’t let you sit there all alone wallowing in misery. And I know that you love dancing. I figured it would lift your mood.”  
  
Kevin bit his lip, looking at Joaquin in wonder and Joaquin couldn’t stop looking at Kevin either.  
  
Kevin leaned a bit closer and said: “Even after all this time and after everything that has happened, you care about me enough to cheer me up. That’s really sweet.”  
  
They kept on slow dancing, and after a short while, Kevin added softly: “I missed this…I miss what we had.”  
  
“Yeah me too. It was the best thing.”  
  
“Joaquin?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do you think we could meet tomorrow and talk?”  
  
“Sure. What about Moose though? I don’t think he will be too happy about that.”

Kevin grinned at him mischievously. “Who is Moose? Oh right…my boyfriend, who isn’t here tonight, because he didn’t feel like spending time with me in public. I guess I’ll have to inform him that he is now my ex-boyfriend. The first thing to do tomorrow morning. And then lunch at Pop’s with you?”

Joaquin couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, and he answered Kevin, with a happy smile on his face: 

“Everything you want, Preppy.”


End file.
